Collections from the Crescent Moon
by Kari Mezmaru
Summary: Basically, this is a oneshot collection with oneshot ideas belonging to the reviewers of Crescent Moon. This is a thanks to all of you who reviewed! I hope you like how your ideas turned out!


**First off, it's **_**Mysterious Miko of Moonlight**_**! For being the first to contribute an idea! Oh, and this in no way contributes to the Crescent Moon universe. Just a collection of one-shots made from my reveiwers of _Crescent Moon_. Thanks, people!  
**

**Luna: Is it our turn yet?**

**Kari: Huh?**

**Tsukiko: You gave us little screen time, et cetera, et cetera.**

**Kari: Oh right…well, read on as I get this matter settled out…**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these ideas. They belong to their respective owners, as mentioned in the italicized name above.**_

* * *

Kagome had wandered away from the village, trying to catch some fresh air. The corner of her eyes caught someone near her, apparently not noticing her yet. She approached the person, a child, and found out that it was the girl who was following Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, kneeling next to Rin. Rin leaped, surprised by Kagome's sudden appearance.

"Er, well, I'm tired of Sesshoumaru-sama always leaving me to go somewhere," she answered sadly. Seeing her pain, she reached into her pocket, pulling out the Subjugation beads she had removed from Inuyasha earlier that day.

"Here's a present." Kagome handed Rin the beads and then patted her on the head. She then left, leaving the young human girl alone with the mystical item. Rin looked at it once with her chocolate brown orbs before running back to where Jaken and Ah-Un were waiting for Sesshoumaru as well.

She reached through to the clearing, just in time to see Sesshoumaru walking through to join them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried, catching the demon's attention. The demon looked at her with his amber eyes as she rushed to show him something. "I got this as a present."

"That's nice, Rin," Sesshoumaru answered in his unchanging voice. Rin was so exuberant that she hadn't noticed what was happening with the Subjugation beads. They had begun to glow with a mysterious light. The litte green toad demon had noticed this, and had become alarmed.

"Mi Lord! The beads are glowing! Be careful!" Jaken cried, pointing accusingly at the beads. Rin looked at her hands, as well as Sesshoumaru, but it was too late. The beads had broken apart, and had already encircled Sesshoumaru's neck. The demon grabbed at it, trying to yank it away so it would be shattered into pieces.

"I-I didn't know it would do that!" Rin cried innocently, staring at the necklace around Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's amber eyes stared at her coldly, and she backed away, afraid to anger him anymore. However, after many more moments of useless struggling, Sesshoumaru softened his gaze.

"Rin, I will talk to you later." He began to stride away. Rin suddenly became sad again inside.

"Don't go, Sesshoumaru-sama," she mumbled quietly. In that instant, Sesshoumaru was dragged back by the beads, stopping front of Rin. Jaken's eyes were wide and full of shock.

"How did that happen?!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You're back!" Rin refilled with happiness. Sesshoumaru was also questioning this strange feat. How was he dragged back all this way by just a mere necklace? He gripped the Subjugation beads, tugging at them once again. He once again proceeded to venture into the forest. Rin called him back once again. This time, Sesshoumaru struggled against the beads, tugging with all his strength, but in the end, he was sent flying back and landing on his back at Rin's feet. He looked up at her from the ground, staring into her innocent chocolate eyes with his amber ones.

"Rin, where did you get this?"

"Someone gave it to me." Sesshoumaru outwardly sighed, something that never happened often, if ever.

* * *

Rin figured out the trick the next few days and every time she felt lonely, whether it is foraging or when Sesshoumaru _tried_ to leave, the demon would always come back. Finally, by luck or coincidence, Sesshoumaru caught a whiff of the person who gave Rin the Subjugation beads. 

"Rin, follow me. Jaken, stay here," the demon commanded. Rin and Jaken both nodded, and the human girl tagged along behind.

Inuyasha perked up, catching the scent of his older brother in the air. "What the hell does Sesshoumaru want with us?"

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked surprisingly. "He's coming?" The demon came through to meet the group of travelers.

"I demand this thing to be removed from me," he told them coldly, pointing at the Subjugation beads. The whole group was in shock, especially Kagome, who had just noticed those were Inuyasha's beads that she had taken off of him a few days earlier.

"Uh, well, how did they get on you…Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, before seeing the effect of the beads. Sesshoumaru was clearly dragged backwards, and stopped by Rin's side. Clearly annoyed by the dragging of the necklace, she walked up to them _again_ to settle things.

Inuyasha had a smirk on his face. He walked over to Rin, whispering something into her ear.

"Rin placed the beads on me," Sesshoumaru explained, pointing to the child near Inuyasha. "I want it off. Now." He pointed at Kagome. Kagome chuckled uneasily.

"Well, you see…only the person who's strongly connected to it can take it off…"

"How do I know you're not lying?" He looked at Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.

Sango nodded. "It's true, since Inuyasha and Kagome are really close to each other." Miroku and Shippo nodded in agreement, the words taken right out of their mouths. Kirara leaped onto Sango's shoulder, mewing loudly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, _**sit**_!" Sesshoumaru immediately collapsed to the ground, a crater forming where he fell. Inuyasha full on laughed at this.

"See! That's what happened to me all the time before that damned thing was off!" He kept on laughing at his older brother's misery. Sesshoumaru growled.

"Rin, _please_ take it off…," he told the girl through choked words and with an irritated tone. Nevertheless, Rin nodded, sliding the beads off him. Sesshoumaru stood up, ready to throttle his younger brother. However, the fall had drained him of so much energy, _somehow_, that he barely had any energy to move.

Kagome dragged the still laughing Inuyasha by the ear away, making him wince in pain. "Hey, Kagome, let go of my ear!"

Kagome sighed. "Let's go Inuyasha. I don't want blood here now. Or do you want me to put these beads on you again?" Inuyasha yelped, silencing himself.

"C'mon, Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama's waiting for us!" Rin dragged the demon along.

"Rin, I still have to go settle something with—"

"No, you're tired, so we're going to go rest."

"But—"

"We're resting! Or do you want me to get those beads on you again?" Sesshoumaru shut up after that.

All the while, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara stared in disbelief at what ust happened.

"Does anybody think Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru kinda look like defiant dogs on a leash sometimes?" Everybody nodded.

"Either that, or the igenious mind of a woman has overcome them…," Miroku started, his hand going forth…

Sango slapped him before he could even _reach_ that point.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Well, tell me in your reviews! G'bye until next time!**


End file.
